Por ti, Mitsuhide
by MakaAkechi
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que cruza la mente del gran Nobunaga luego de la muerte de uno de sus más leales retenedores? ¿Qué piensa de él, incluso luego de su traición...? SongFic


_Hi everybody_! ;3 Traigo con ustedes un proyecto que había dejado sin terminar desde hace mucho (Muuuuucho) tiempo atrás, y... Al fin lo terminé! =D No me gusta demasiado, pero es mi primer songfic, _give me a break_!

Trata de lo que pasa por la mente de Nobunaga luego de la partida de Mitsuhide Akechi... Y me inspiré en el final de Mitsuhide, el de Nobunaga, y el sueño de Nobunaga. Esta canción la elegí porque... Dios! Era perfecta para esto!

Por cierto, tiene indicios a ser yaoi~ (Yaoi: Relaciones chicoxchico) están advertidos n_n (Aunque no es mucho, la verdad... Ni siquiera parece yaoi... -_-)

_Enjoy_~!

* * *

Canción: Hurt  
Intérprete: Christina Aguilera

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
**_Parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu rostro_

**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
**_Me dijiste lo orgulloso que estabas, pero yo me alejé_

**If only I knew what I know today…  
**_Si sólo hubiese sabido lo que se hoy..._

-Señor Nobunaga, haré lo que sea necesario para protegerlo, y si debo morir para lograr la unificación de la tierra bajo su nombre, que así sea –Una sonrisa llena de orgullo se dejaba ver en sus labios, demostrando que no temía a divulgar su obediencia.

-Bien. Sólo recuerda, Mitsuhide, intenta que el enemigo no te entorpezca el camino tan fácilmente –La misma mirada fría, la cual apagaba todo sentimiento de orgullo.

-Como usted diga, mi Señor...

Si... Como yo diga, como yo diga...

**I would hold you in my arms  
**_Te abrazaría en mis brazos_

**I would take the pain away  
**_Te quitaría todo el dolor_

**Thank you for all you've done  
**_Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho_

**Forgive all your mistakes…**  
_Perdono todos tus errores..._

Mitsuhide... Escogiste la muerte. La muerte es inútil, no tiene importancia.

Y lo más revelador, escogiste morir por mi mano... ¿Por qué, Mitsuhide? Eras un gran guerrero, estabas comenzando a forjar tu propio camino, tu propio deseo... ¿Y te vas, así sin más? Luego de jurarme lealtad, ¿Te vas y me dejas?

**There's nothing I wouldn't do  
**_No hay nada que no haría_

**To hear your voice again**  
_Para oír tu voz de nuevo_

**Sometimes I wanna call you  
**_A veces quiero llamarte_

**But I know you won't be there…**  
_Pero se que no estarás ahí..._

Japón es mío. Mi más grande propósito ha sido cumplido al fin. Ya no más batallas, no más traiciones, no más enemigos. Todo ha acabado al fin...

Pero... Una cosa no está bien... Hay algo, algo que no me deja disfrutar de mi victoria con tranquilidad.

Y ese algo, Mitsuhide... Ese algo, eres tú... Saber que no volveré a verte, tener conciencia de tu partida, de que jamás oiré tu voz de nuevo...

Nadie sabe esto, pero tu voz siempre lograba calmarme cuando estábamos en el fulgor de la batalla. Sabía que contigo a mi lado, no importaba cuantos enemigos se presentaran en el camino, siempre estaría a salvo...

Quiero que regreses y continúes haciéndolo, como si tu última batalla jamás hubiese ocurrido...

**I'm sorry for blaming you**  
_Perdón por culparte_

**For everything I just couldn't do  
**_Por todo lo que no puedo hacer_

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you…**  
_Y me he lastimado por lastimarte a ti…_

Fui un tonto. Un verdadero tonto. Sabía que el momento llegaría, sabía que te revelarías, podía sentirlo en tus palabras, en tus miradas...

Comenzaste a dudar ante mis órdenes. Y ahora puedo verlo; yo mismo te di los motivos para hacerlo... Se que en parte, ese fatídico final que escogiste, fue mi culpa... Estuve jugando contigo todo el tiempo, no quería aceptar la verdad...

Y ahora casi puedo sentir la agriura del arrepentimiento, perdí a uno de mis hombres más valiosos... Hasta quizás, el más valioso de todos...

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
**_Algunos días me siento abatido pero no lo admitiré_

**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
**_A veces sólo me quiero ocultar porque eres tú a quien extraño_

**And it's so hard to say goodbye  
**_Y es tan difícil decir adiós_

**When it comes to these rules…  
**_Cuando se trata de esas reglas…_

Mitsuhide...

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ti? ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer! ¡Estás muerto! Y has muerto por mi culpa, por tú culpa... ¡Todos somos culpables! ¡Todos somos unos asesinos!

¡¿Por qué no te quiero dejar ir ahora que sólo te tengo en forma de recuerdo?!

A veces quisiera dejarte ir, pero algo dentro de mi no podría permitirlo. Un calor, un fuego en mi pecho... Eso es lo que no me deja alejarme de ti...

Un calor penetrante... Que me quema y se apodera por completo de mi mente... Como la fatídica noche en que las llamas devoraron Honnõji...

**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
**_¿Me dirías que me equivoqué?_

**Would you help me understand?  
**_¿Me ayudarías a entender?_

**Are you looking down upon me?  
**_¿Estás viéndome desde arriba?_

**Are you proud of who I am?  
**_¿Estás orgulloso de quien soy?_

Donde sea que estés, ayúdame... Siempre atendías a mis llamados, ¡Pues atiende a este!

Estás en algún lugar, algún lugar en los Cielos... Guíame, guerrero necio... Dame todo lo que no vi en ti...

¿Estás satisfecho ahora? Japón está en paz, lo que siempre deseaste... ¡Pero pagaste con tu propia vida! ¡¿Para qué ir tan lejos...?!

**There's nothing I wouldn't do  
**_No hay nada que no haría_

**To have just one more chance**  
_Para tener sólo una oportunidad más_

**To look into your eyes  
**_Para mirar en tus ojos_

**And see you looking back…  
**_Y verte mirándome…_

¿Así que Ieyasu Tokugawa ha decidido pelear contra mi? Debería saber que a esta altura, ya no importa contra qué deba lidiar, una vida irrefutablemente irremplazable ha sido borrada del mundo, pero en mi mente... Él continua viviendo... Y es por él que continuaré, como el hombre que conquistó Japón...

**I'm sorry for blaming you**  
_Perdón por culparte_

**For everything I just couldn't do  
**_Por todo lo que no puedo hacer_

**And I've hurt myself…  
**_Y me he lastimado…_

...Que conquistó Japón... Con la ayuda de sus leales, con la entrega de todos sus oficiales… Con la muerte de un guerrero de valor indiscutible...

Mitsuhide Akechi... Definitivamente, un nombre que no seré capaz de olvidar...

**If I had just one more day  
**_Si tuviera sólo un día más_

**I would tell you how much that I've missed you**  
_Te diría lo mucho que te he extrañado_

**Since you've been away  
**_Desde que te has ido_

**Ooh, it's dangerous**  
_Es peligroso_

**It's so out of line  
**_Es tan fuera de contexto_

**To try and turn back time…  
**_Intentar retroceder el tiempo…_

-Hideyoshi –Su voz sonaba decidida –Dile a nuestros hombres que no quiero a ni un solo oficial muerto.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero... ¿Está seguro de que eso es lo que desea, mi Señor?

-Eso es algo que Mitsuhide hubiese deseado, ¿No crees?

-Jeje, claro que si.

Mitsuhide... Pelearé sólo contra enemigos que sean dignos de honrar tu memoria. Mírame desde los Cielos y dime... ¿Qué es lo que ves...?

**I'm sorry for blaming you**  
_Perdón por culparte_

**For everything I just couldn't do  
**_Por todo lo que no puedo hacer_

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you…  
**_Y me he lastimado por lastimarte a ti…_

Ieyasu... Has roto nuestra alianza, pero no puedo matarte. La sangre de Mitsuhide está en mis manos... No deseo más...

Mitsuhide, quiero que sepas que jamás voy a olvidarte. Me ayudaste a crear todo lo que tengo hoy, y... Realmente... Te lo agradezco...

Nunca te lo dije cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso de lo que fuiste...

Me gustaría volverte a ver... Mitsuhide...

* * *

Wah... Nobunaga-sama... Eres todo un poeta xD

Bueh, este songfic está bajo reparaciones, disculpen las molestias Aún estoy editándolo y eso, pero algún día estará perfecto!

Ja ne~! (Reviews...? ;-;)


End file.
